Postgame A23
Week 23: Pelor Plunge / Volcagnomes (Day 165-168) ' ' When we left off... FLASHBACK - The Pelor Plunge was a wild success in Frostholm. Good, clean fun was had by all. The Hero’s Invitational portion saw wild feats of might, nimbleness, and intelligence happen right before the crowd’s eyes - lending even more weight to the reputation of the party as a mighty force. ' ' Back in the present - the party scrambled to stabilize themselves, following a difficult fight. Cloaks were exchanged, fires built, hot tubs explored, and bridges constructed - it was nearly in vain, but Mungo did manage to avoid a lethal dose of yellow mold. ' ' Gwen’s discounting five fingers did awake a restless spirit, who was in need of a little glove. He was eventually laid to rest. A glowing blue crystal, seemingly the result of some breach between the elemental plane of water and the abyss, was also in the cave. ' ' After traveling south another day, a Volcano was spotted - Heat Hill, the home of the Volcagnomes. These few dozen gnomes have been isolated, needing the heat from the volcano to ward off the lethal cold. The isolation may have caused them to go a bit crazy, even as far as gnomes go... there is questionable allocation of resources, and wood is in high demand and short supply. ' ' Around town... The Stonewall Guard is making plans to participate in next year’s Pelor Plunge Hero’s Invitational. While they feel like there is some mighty catching up to do, they are confident they can provide a serious challenge to this years champions. ' ' The remaining four Gravelfighters have withdrawn their vast wealth, and left Frostholm. Reports are coming in that they then intercepted a group of immigrants, and used the persuasive power of gold to get the group to join them in their quest for a new home. ' ' A new type of gold coin, bearing the image of a skull, has somehow entered circulation. No one is speaking up as to where it is from, or who spent it. ' ' The Hewers are gradually becoming more friendly, as the population of Frostholm becomes more mixed. Rumors of them joining the Cairnmolders are circulating. ' ' Preliminary Census data is in... Of the 463 Original Residents of Frostholm... 401 Remain. 12 Have Died Hakem Glitterdigger, of starvation in the caves. Kura Grimcrusher, of injury at the Battle of the Bridge Nbath Cairnmolder, by a trap found in a desert temple. Geth Vaultsmiter, executed for murder of Homare Edgedig Homare Edgedig, murdered by Geth Vaultsmiter. Yrigf Lowslayer, by unknown assassin, aboard the Jolly Llama. Tgivr Ettinslayer, by an Ettin. Rterh, Tigagi, Tudak, and Ktik Redquarrier, during the counter-coup. Cneh Gravelfighter, at the hands of Gwen. 11 Have Turned against Frostholm (Callers of Chaos) 21 Are Missing (20 Vaultsmiters & 1 Grimcrusher) 11 Have Embarked to new settlements (7 Redquarriers & 4 Gravelfighter) 7 Are residing in Grimwalt permanently, as diplomats and lobbyists. 10 Are residing in Northport permanently. There Are 201 New Residents of Frostholm... 2 Humans, found diseased and quarantined, now guard members. 30 Elfs, found in the desert, whom have come to identify asd’Pelor 20 Orcs, found in a cave, who settled Lungdespair and areNorthlanders 10 Catfolk, found in the desert and immigrated from Grimwalt, nowNorthlanders. 5 Diplomats from Grimwalt. 124 Others who have wondered in, in small groups. 10 Half-Orcs 34 Dwarfs 10 Elfs 30 Humans 10 Half-Elfs 20 Halflings 10 Gnomes ' ' A voluntary Census of Northport, taken by AEGIS, has revealed... An initial population of 30, that has grown to 55. Increase attributed to 10 FH Dwarfs, 10 Orcs, and 5 Grimwalt Immigrants. ' ' An Informal Census of Grimwalt, taken by AEGIS, has revealed... An initial population of 500, that has grown to 550. ' ' Elf Immigrants speak of a hidden elven settlement called Lanthir, containing approximately 200 Elfs. None have spoken as to its location.